JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015)
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険) is an anime television series based on the manga by Hirohiko Araki. The series originally aired in Japan between October 5, 2012 and April 5, 2013, consisting of 26 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by Warner Home Video on September 22, 2015. English Voice Cast 'Major Cast' *Ben Diskin - Joseph Joestar *Johnny Yong Bosch - Jonathan Joestar *Keith Silverstein - Robert E.O. Speedwagon *Patrick Seitz - Dio Brando *W.T. Falke - Rudol von Stroheim *Wendee Lee - Lisa Lisa *Will Barrett - Kars 'Minor Cast' *Amanda Miller - Poco *Anthony Hansen - Adams (ep7), Scientist (ep12) *B.J. Oakie - Researcher (ep14), Will A. Zeppeli *Bryce Papenbrook - Caesar Antonio Zeppeli *Chris Hackney - Scientist (ep12), Styx (ep9) *Chris Jai Alex - Esidisi *Dave Mallow - Stralzo *David Vincent - Narrator *Derek Stephen Prince - Commentator (ep2), Soldier (ep12) *Doug Erholtz - Waiter (ep14) *Doug Stone - Mario (ep20), Wang Chen *Geoffrey Chalmers - Meshina, Tonpetty *George C. Cole - Jack (ep4), Wamuu *Joe J. Thomas - Inspector (ep3), Soldier (ep12) *Johanna Luis - Female Local (ep11), Poco's Sister *Joshua Tomar - Drunken Man (ep2), Taxi Driver (ep11) *Kaiji Tang - Heckler (ep1), Santlvento *Karen Strassman - Mother (ep7), Woman (ep11) *Kirk Thornton - Dobbie (ep8), Soldier (ep12) *Kyle McCarley - Mark (ep14) *Marc Diraison - Lord Joestar, Researcher (ep14) *Michelle Ruff - Erina Pendleton *Mike Davis - Beck (ep21) *Ray Chase - Donobang (ep12), Poco's Dad (ep8) *Richard Epcar - Old Joseph (ep26), Policeman (ep3) *Robbie Daymond - Smokey Brown *Stephanie Sheh - Suzie Q *Steve Kramer - Dario Brando, Soldier (ep12) *Taylor Henry - Tarukus *Todd Haberkorn - Courier Trooper (ep12), Teenager (ep1) *Tony Azzolino - Host (ep1), Soldier (ep12) *Tony Oliver - Blueford 'Additional Voices' *Adin Rudd *Austin Lee Matthews *Jalen K. Cassell *Joseph Hernandez *Tim Scott 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Dan Woren - Vampire (ep22) *Derek Stephen Prince - Boy A (ep1), Fan (ep1), Inprisoned Local (ep11) *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Woman (ep2) *Doug Erholtz - Japanese Man (ep26) *Doug Stone - Priest (ep26), Researcher (ep14), Roses, Scientist (ep12), Soldier (ep14), Vampire (ep22) *Joe J. Thomas - Coachman (ep2) *Joe Ochman - Soldier (ep14), Vampire (ep21) *Karen Strassman - Elizabeth I of England (ep5) *Khoi Dao - Chaka *Kirk Thornton - Heavy Lifter C (ep9), Man B (ep2) *Marc Diraison - Funeral Attendee (ep26) *Michael McConnohie - Policeman (ep10) *Paul St. Peter - Dire *Ray Chase - Heavy Lifter B (ep9), Loggins (ep16), Mafia (ep10), Mafia (ep20), Soldier (ep14) *Richard Epcar - Crook (ep10), Detective (ep14), Doctor (ep2), Heavy Lifter A (ep9), Man B (ep26), Soldier (ep12), Vampire (ep22) *Steve Kramer - Priest (ep9), Street Vendor (ep10) *Todd Haberkorn - Bully A (ep6) Credits JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1 Phantom Blood 2015 Credits 1.PNG|Part 1 Phantom Blood Credits Part 1 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1 Phantom Blood 2015 Credits 2.PNG|Part 1 Phantom Blood Credits Part 2 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2 Battle Tendency 2015 Credits 1.PNG|Part 2 Battle Tendency Credits Part 1 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2 Battle Tendency 2015 Credits 2.PNG|Part 2 Battle Tendency Credits Part 2 Category:Anime Category:2015 Anime